


Family life in Erebor

by SirGhirahim



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo, Marriage, Pregnancy, Queens, Royal Babies, Weddings, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the adventure and the war, King Thorin married Bilbo and made her his queen. Their wedding was celebrated throughout the Kingdom's and Erebor was happy to have such a strong King and Queen. And now it's time for the next step, children. How will the people celebrate the birth of royal children?(Fem Bilbo) Story takes place a month after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Bilbo knew something was different with her body. Being sick in the morning and tiredness throughout the day. Bilbo knew they were the first signs of pregnancy but she had to make sure, so she went to see Oin.

"Good Morning Oin" she said walking into his office

"Good Morning your majesty" Oin replied

"None of that your majesty stuff between friends Oin, if you please" Bilbo said

"If you wish. What can I do for you Bilbo?" Oin asked

"Well...I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure. I need you to check" Bilbo said

"Pregnant!? Well hop on the bed and let's see. It will be most the wonderful news if you are and so fast. Dwarves don't get pregnant so easily" Oin said

"I said I'm not sure, so let's wait until later to celebrate or not" Bilbo said and laid down on the bed.

Oin examined her carefully and with a great big smile he said "Congratulations! You are pregnant! Oh what a joyous day! We must tell Thorin immediately"

"Wait Oin. I think we should wait until dinner, so we can tell everyone at the same time" Bilbo said

"Are you sure? Such news must be known" Oin asked

"And it will be, later, at dinner" Bilbo insisted "Can I trust you to keep this a secret for a while Oin?" she asked

"Yes Bilbo" Oin said a bit deflated. But dinner was only six hours away, surely he could wait that long.

As the hours went by Bilbo thought about all the ways she could tell Thorin about the baby. In the end she decided to just say that they were expecting a baby. When dinner came Oin was smiling at her in anticipation of her announcement. When everyone had arrived she decided that now was the perfect time.

"Thorin, my love" she said

"Yes my dear" Thorin replied

"I have some good news to share" she said

"Oh and that would be?" Thorin asked

"I'm pregnant" she said

Everybody in the room went silent, if somebody dropped a pin you would have heard it.

"W-What?" Thorin stuttered      

"We're going to have a baby" Bilbo said holding her husband's hand

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked

"Yeah, Oin confirmed it this morning"

Oin was the first to shout for joy, he had been holding it all day and soon after the whole room joined in. There were shouts of joy and congratulations from everyone. Bilbo was hugged by her sister-in-law Dis and by Fili and Kili. Thorin was given firm pats on the back by Dwalin and Balin.

The news spread through all of Erebor within half an hour and then throughout Dale within an hour. Mirkwood learned about the pregnancy within a day, when the patrols returned from Dale. Rivendell, Lothlorien and the Shire learned about it three days later. Letters were sent from all the Kingdom's congratulating them on their announcement.

Gandalf the grey made a special journey to Erebor to congratulate Thorin and Bilbo himself. He had to leave soon after for business but promised he would be back before the baby was born.

As time went by Bilbo's stomach grew bigger and Thorin insisted that she stayed in bed. Over time Bilbo learned just how overprotective dwarves were of pregnant women. It irked her somewhat and had to keep reminding them that she was no delicate flower. But it was also very sweet how much Thorin cared about her.

There was only a few more weeks to go before Bilbo's due date and she had made the choice to stay in bed. Her heavy stomach slowed her down a lot. Oin said it was because the child was half dwarf and would be a big bigger than a Hobbit child.

Balin, Dori and Ori were the assigned by Thorin to make sure that everything that their baby needs would be ready before the birth. A cot, furniture, clothes and other things were ordered and were made by the best crafters. They had a room made up right next to the royal chambers and was decorated with neutral colours because they did not know if was going to be a boy or a girl yet.

It was during this time that King Thranduil, King Bard, Lord Dain, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, representatives from the Shire and Gandalf came to discuss the future of their trades. Thorin was reluctant to go to these meetings because he said his place was beside his wife. Everyone understood but these meetings were for the future of Erebor and could not be left much longer.

Bilbo was in bed sleeping when a sharp stabbing pain awoke her. Thinking she was in an uncomfortable position she moved. It didn't stop the pain and when she felt wet she knew her water had broken and it was time. She called for her maids and told them her water had broke. The maids rushed into action helping Bilbo out of bed and into the private birthing room. One of the maids fetched Oin and the other went to tell Thorin.

Thorin meanwhile was listening to the trade negotiations between the Kingdoms, when one of the Queens maids came rushing in.

"My King, it is time! Your baby is here!" she shouted

"The baby!?" Thorin said and rushed up from his seat and started to run to the birthing room. He was followed by the members of the company and the Kings and Queens wanting to get a look at the newborn.

"Make way for the King" Balin said pushing his way past the crowd that had gathered. The crowd parted for their King and other rulers politely.

"Where is Bilbo and the baby?" Thorin asked the assistant

"She is still in labour, my King. Please be patient a little bit longer" she replied before entering the room.

Half an hour had passed and Thorin was pacing up and down in a sweat.

"Thorin you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up" Dis said

"I can't help it Dis. It's been to long" Thorin said

"Do not worry, everything will be fine" Dis said hoping she was right

Another ten minutes went by before Oin come out smiling "Thorin my boy" he greeted

Thorin grabbed him by the shoulders and said "My wife? The child?"

"They are all fine. Oh lad Mahal as truly blessed you this day. It is a miracle" Oin praised "Six, Thorin. You have six little ones"

Thorin was gobsmacked. His jaw fell open and he was speechless.

"Your first born was a son and the other are five are girls. Five little girls Thorin and strong son have been born" Oin said joyously "Come, come meet your new family" Oin said urging Thorin inside the room.

Thorin was followed by the company and other rulers wanting to see this miracle and a miracle it was. There they were six little babies wrapped in blankets. Wearing bands around their wrists with the numbers one to six on them. There were awes, coos and praises of how tiny and cute they were.

"Thorin..." a weak voice said

"Bilbo, how are you feeling?" Thorin asked

"Better. Some have you eyes and hair" she said, talking about her babies "I think you should hold them"

Thorin picked up his first born son with care. He was tiny compared to a dwarven baby and Thorin feared he would break him if he held him to hard. His son made tiny noises and moved his head about and Thorin felt himself begin to tear up. Soon enough Thorin held each of his daughters, he promised them they would be treated like treasures forever. Eventually Thorin, Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dain were each holding a child.

"They're so tiny" Fili said

"Yeah and cute. Hello there little one" Kili said

"Mahal has blessed the house of Durin it must be his way of giving us hope after everything that has happened" Dain said, while cooing at the little girl he was holding.

"Aye, it must be" Dwalin said "So many kids in one birth can't be anything less"

The children were held by all the Kings and Queens and blessed by each of them.

"Thorin" Bilbo said

"Yes my dear one" Thorin said

"We don't have enough cots for all of them. We were only expecting one. Now we need times six of everything" Bilbo pointed out

Everybody looked at Bilbo and paled slightly. She was right they didn't have enough of anything for six babies.

"I'll go and tell everyone we need more cots and well everything" Balin said. He stepped outside to face the large crowd that had gathered.

"Did the Queen give to six babies?" someone asked

"Is she blessed by the Valar?" someone else asked

Balin hushed the crowd and said "Yes, it is true. The Queen has given Erebor one prince and five princesses" There was cheer from the crowd. Balin hushed them again and said "Now listen this is very fantastic news however, we have come to realised that we do not have enough of everything for them. I need five more cots made, more clothing and more of everything. We need the nursery to be rearranged and we need it to be done now" after his speech the people of Erebor got moving to make the new arrangements as fast as possible. Balin rejoined everyone and said "And that is that"

"Thank you Balin" Thorin said. He held his son with are and stroked his cheek. The baby whined and started to cry "Oh no, what have I done?" Thorin said panicking.

"I think someone is hungry" Bilbo laughed

Soon enough all of the babies began to cry as well. They were quiet once they were being fed.

"Thorin, I just thought of something else" Bilbo said

"What is that?" Thorin asked

"We don't have enough names" Bilbo said. They had thought about names for months and agreed on Thrain for a boy and Belladonna for a girl. But now they need four extra girl names. Their son would be named Thrain as they agreed and the first born daughter would be Belladonna but what about their other four girls?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful name suggestions and I would like to announce the winners:**

**Baby girl two will be called - Amethyst. She was named by TexannaRose.**

**Baby girl three will be called - Freris. She was named by Paris_Voy.**

**Baby girl four will be called - Opal. She was named by Monson.**

**Baby girl five will be called - Luna. She was named by Israa.**

**Don't worry if your name suggestion didn't make it, they were all appreciated and thank you all for reading.**

Four days after the birth of the royal babies they were ready to be moved into their new nursery. They would be moved in the afternoon when Dis and Balin could help them.

Since they were born the babies had been called miracles and everyone wanted to look at them and shower them with love and affection. From the richest royal to the poorest merchant there was no one who hadn't heard of them. As for Bilbo she was being treated as a fertility goddess. Many women came to her to get blessed by her. She tried to them she was no goddess but eventually took it all in her stride. 

Moving the children that afternoon was a delicate process. Thorin made sure the hallways were clear and everyone carefully held the babies. All six of them were put in their cots with their names engraved on them.

"This nursery is perfect" Bilbo said holding Thorin's hand

"Aye" Thorin agreed. He leaned over the cots one by one and smiled. Thorin loved his wife and his children dearly, he had truly been blessed and promised them a happy life forever.

Six days later and everyone was gathered in the grand hall for dinner. Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dis, Fili and Kili each held a baby and fed them. Having to look after six children was difficult but Thorin and Bilbo were glad to have so many friends to help them.

Everyone in the Kingdom was still happy and excited about the babies. The royal family couldn't go anywhere without someone giving them blessing and cooing over their children. Bilbo was happy to be somewhere where her children would be loved for the rest of their lives.

"Who's a little cutie?" Kili cooed as he gently stroked Opal's cheek.

"Their all cute brother" Fili said

"I know" Kili replied

Everybody agreed that the children were cute. They were a mix of both their parents. Some with fair hair and some with dark. Thorin's son Thrain was a spitting image of him dark hair and blue eyes, he would grow up to be a fine looking lad. The girls would be treated as treasures more precious than gold. Many would ask for their hand in marriage but only the worthy would have them. The nights for both parents were difficult having six children screaming for food was terrible. Bilbo was always thankful for Dis and the nursemaids. According to Dis there was flurry of nursemaids hoping to look after the royal children, Dis was sad she had to turn away so many hopefuls.

Fili and Kili learned to grow up a bit, just a bit when the children were involved. They doted on their new family members, always buying them toys or clothing. Although Thorin and Bilbo suspected their children might pick up on Fili and Kili's ways of pranking, it may become a worry in the future.

All of the company became adopted uncles to the children and each spent time with them. They agreed that once they were old enough they would be their teachers, Ori was the most excited by this.

Erebor was in a state of peace and prosperity. With the throne secure by Thorin and Bilbo, it would eventually be passed down to Fili. The royal children had given the people more hope than before and the neighbouring kingdoms were happy to begin trades with Erebor again. Yes everything in Erebor was going well.

**Six months later.**

Bilbo walked down the corridor to her and her husband's bedroom. She opened the door to find Thorin working hard at his desk.

"Bilbo" Thorin said smiling "I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now" he said.

"Don't worry Thorin, I'm here to tell you some good news" Bilbo said

"Good news? Has the shipment of seeds arrived from Hobbiton?" Thorin asked

"Not yet" she replied. She walked up to Thorin and stood by his side. She out a hand on her stomach and said "I'm pregnant"  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.

After Bilbo announced her pregnancy Erebor prepared for the new arrivals twice as efficiently than last time. The people expected more than one child and they made sure to they had plenty of supplies this time.

Bilbo's due date soon arrived and she went into labour. She gave birth to four healthy babies, three boys and one girl. The girl was named Garnet and the boys were named Frerin, Bolrund and Gilund.

Again the people of Erebor hailed the birth a miracle and none were happier than Thorin as he watched his family grow.

As the years rolled by the royal family grew until Thorin and Bilbo agreed to stop having any more children when Oin grew concerned about Bilbo's health. By this time Bilbo had given Birth to fourteen girls and twelve boys. The line of Durin was secure.

Thorin couldn't have been happier to have the family he had always dreamed of.

The company were always kept busy by mischievous little Dwobbits always getting into trouble. Fili and Kili learned what it was like for their mum and uncle when they were little. Needless to say they did regret some of their actions when they were younger, not all but some.

Happiness throughout Erebor was felt for years and years and if some male and female dwarves made special trips to the shire seeking out husbands and wives, well nobody said anything.      


End file.
